


Notice me, Senpai!

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Mikasa, Babysitter!Eren, M/M, Modern AU, for attackontitae, papa!levi, thanks for the prompt love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: A HUGE thank you to tumblr's @attackontitae for this awesome prompt! This was so much fun to write! You're awesome, dear! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taereijun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taereijun/gifts).



> A HUGE thank you to tumblr's @attackontitae for this awesome prompt! This was so much fun to write! You're awesome, dear! :)

Eren wasn't sure how much more he could take.

It wasn't the four-year-old clinging to his leg, or the nauseating scent of melted cheese from the macaroni on the stove, or the looming deadline of his term paper he had yet to begin writing that was driving him slightly insane. _No_. What was bothering Eren was the reason he was _here_ , cooking macaroni and cheese for the six hundredth time after taking this job, neglecting his school work to take care of a little girl who saw him as a second father while her _real_ father went on a _date_.

Now, Eren wasn't one to discourage anyone from finding love. Or from trying, at least. He knew it was hard for Mr. Ackerman as a single father to balance work and personal time, and he knew he should be happy for the older male for putting himself out there. But he couldn't be. Not when he had such a gigantic, dizzying crush on the man.

Eren nearly swooned at the very thought of him. All he wanted to do was run his fingers through his shiny, inky black hair, to see if it really was as soft as it looked. To scratch at the fine fuzz of his undercut, to move his hands down to cradle his face, ghosting his fingertips along the apples of his cheeks, staring deeply into starry silver eyes. His thumb would swipe across pretty pink, oh so kissable lips. He would lean in, and capture those perfect lips with his own...

He had to stop himself right there, knowing exactly where those thoughts would lead.

"Eren," a teensy, cute voice spoke quietly from his side, tugging impatiently at the hem of his tee shirt. He looked down to meet wide, innocent eyes. "Is it done now?"

Mikasa was the spitting image of her father. Same silver gaze, same silky raven hair, same stoic expression. Same calm, quiet nature. Same rare, dimpled, precious smile. Eren loved watching her. Cooking for and cleaning up after her, bathing her and putting her to bed on the nights he had to stay late. And to his delight, Mikasa was smitten with him the moment he walked through the door.

But Mr. Levi Ackerman. _That's_ who he really wanted to be smitten with him.

Eren shook the thoughts ravaging his mind once again, trying to ignore the ache in his chest and churn in his stomach as he set the hot pot of cheesy goodness onto a cooler burner before reaching down to ruffle the small girl's hair. "Yeah, we just have to let it cool off a little first. Do you need to go potty before we eat?"

Mikasa answered with a soft shake of her head, looking away as a light pink blush dusted her cheeks. She wasn't a shy girl in the least, but was understandably timid when it came to bathroom time. Eren never pushed her, which sometimes resulted in accidents, but it was never a bother. He was always patient, and understanding, and only fussed if Mikasa did something she knew she wasn't supposed to, and that only made the little girl love him more.

The boy quickly scooped up two heaping portions of mac and cheese, and fixed two glasses of juice and a place for the two of them at the table. The four year old had also inherited Levi's affinity for being clean, so she never made a huge mess when she ate. If there was a smudge on her lips or cheek, or even a speck on the table, she would promptly tap Eren's hand, signaling for a napkin. Eren found the gesture mind-numbingly adorable, giggling softly each time her little hand connected with his.

He wondered what eating dinner with both of the Ackerman's would be like. Or maybe just with Levi. At a restaurant, eating _anything_  else other than what was in front of him now. He wondered how Levi was doing. Where was he? Who was he with? Was he having a good time?

Eren was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door open, spinning in his seat to meet the steely eyes of the most handsome man he'd ever seen, and he couldn't help the tightness in his chest.

The sting of heartbreak.

The boy had been more than excited when Levi had called him up a few days ago, asking if he would mind babysitting Mikasa for a few hours. He had been more than willing, heart fluttering in his chest as his crush had given him the details. But it wasn't until Eren had gotten to his neighbor's home that he had been told what he really wanted to know.

Why did Levi need Eren to watch his daughter for a few hours on a Saturday night?

Levi never went out on Saturdays. Not for drinks with his friends, not for work related outings, and especially not on dates. Saturdays were always designated for time spent with his daughter. It was a day all about them. But tonight was different. Tonight was _date night_.

The news had hit Eren square in the chest like a ton of bricks.

Since his moving in to the small apartment next door, Eren was irrevocably in love with his next door neighbor. At first, it was just a small crush, a lingering gaze and butterflies in his tummy. The single father in 32-B was quiet, unapproachable, and crass, but that seemed to only make the twenty-year-old want to know him more. The younger man could tell there was more to him than his stony exterior.

It was when his former babysitter moved to a different state to be with her sick mother, that he first called upon Eren's services. He had knocked on his door, and entered immediately, scoping the place out. Searching for anything that would incriminate Eren as a pervert, or a murderer. Or worse, a slob. The boy was too shocked and confused at the time to say anything about it.

Not to mention, he was trying to hide the fact that he was more than happy to have Mr. Ackerman in his humble home.

When Levi was satisfied, (or at least less suspicious), he had asked Eren a few questions. Where was he from? Why did he move? Where did he work? Does he have a police record? How often did he shower and wash his hands? Was he up to date with his vaccinations? When was the last time he had gotten sick? What was the diagnosis?

Okay. A few questions was an understatement.

By the end of the interrogation, Levi was running late and Eren's head was spinning. Before he knew it, the older man had grabbed ahold of his wrist and practically dragged him to his apartment. His face was beet red when he stood before a bright-eyed, and most adorable little girl. Before he could even ask any questions, he was given a stack of papers explaining the rules and regulations of the house, along with a list of allergies, emergency contacts, cooking options and directions, cleaning directions, how to use the stove/oven and bathtub, etc., etc., and left alone as Levi all but ran out the door after kissing his daughter's head.

And that was all she wrote.

Eren shook himself from the fond memories to glance at the clock. Levi had only been gone for about two and a half hours. Was that long enough for a date? Eren wasn't sure, he hadn't been on one since his sophomore year of high school. He held back a sigh of defeat, knowing he might as well ask to be polite.

Or maybe he was just nosy.

He tried for a cheery smile, grabbing a napkin to busy himself by wiping at Mikasa's lips when he felt the small tap on his hand. "How'd it go? Did you have a good time on your date?" he asked sweetly, though the question had his heart racing.

The dejected sigh made him turn back to Levi with curious eyes, only to see the other man looking away in what seemed like embarrassment. He came over silently to kiss Mikasa on the head, fixed himself a bowl of a macaroni, and plopped in an empty chair at the table. As if it were ingrained in his muscles, Eren stood to make his crush a glass of red wine, seeing the same look in his eyes that he got after a rough day at the office.

"Thanks." he mumbled grumpily, swirling it around before taking a rather larger gulp. It wasn't until then that he finally answered Eren's question, though the boy thought he already knew the answer. "To call it a date would mean that the other person would've shown up."

 _Oh_.

That wasn't what Eren was expecting.

They sat in silence until Mikasa had finished eating, and Eren brought her to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. He ushered her off to the living room, setting out her crayons and coloring books before going back to the table where Levi had just finished his food and poured himself another glass of Chianti.

"I waited around for two and a half fucking hours at that fancy-ass shit-dump just to get a text saying the bastard had gotten "a better offer."" Levi scoffed before Eren had time to sit down. The older man shook his head with a bitter laugh, grumbling under his breath. "I don't even know why I fucking try anymore."

Eren's heart was crying out to him, hating that this had happened to someone he cherished so much. He caught himself reaching out to lay a hand on the other's arm, but pulled back. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Levi. You deserve so much better than that." 

 _You deserve the_ _world..._ He thought to himself, wishing he could say it out loud. _I can give you mine if you want..._

Levi shook his head again. "It's okay, kid."

 _Kid_. The word sent a shot of pain and disappointment through his chest, but he forced himself not to show it. Instead of arguing against the word, saying that he was almost twenty-one years old, he's not a  _kid_ anymore, he gathered up all of the dishes and started cleaning up the kitchen.

With his back turned, Eren couldn't see Levi's eyes following his every move. 

The air was exceptionally thick with tension as Eren began to wash the dishes from dinner and an earlier snack time. At least, it was full of tension to Eren. He thought Levi wouldn't be able to feel it too, since he must not have a reason to. Levi was unaware of his little crush. Unknowing of the inner turmoil taking place in the younger man's chest. There was no way he knew. He would _never_ know.

Eren would never be with the only man he had ever really wanted to be with. Tonight was just proof of that. The date was more than enough proof of that. Levi didn't see him that way. Didn't want him that way. Eren was just a  _kid_ , a  _convenience_ for when Mikasa needed a babysitter. Nothing more.

The realization was almost enough to bring him to tears.

He startled when he felt an arm brush against his, a chin leaning against his shoulder. His bright teal eyes snapped down, wide with surprise when they locked with silver that sent shivers down his spine. There was a soft pink blush painting the older man’s pale cheeks, the slightest quirk to those lips that Eren had spent so much time fantasizing about. “You know,” he spoke up smoothly, deep voice commanding his attention to listen to his every word as if it were gospel. “The date may not have been so bad if it were...someone else.”

Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. He blamed it on the alcohol moving through Levi’s system that had him speaking like this.

”Someone else?” The younger asked breathlessly, unable to keep his eyes from darting to the raven’s lips that weren’t too far away from his own.

Pretty pink, oh so kissable lips that stretched into an almost playful smirk, causing the boy to swallow hard in anticipation for the older’s next words.

”C’mon, kid. Do I really need to spell it out for you?”

Eren’s heart was pounding, and he barely heard the _k-word_ that time.

“I only tried to go on this damn date tonight so I could try to get my mind off of you. Look how that fucking turned out.”

Oh. 

 _Oh_.

Eren’s words caught in his throat, eyes the size of saucers, mouth hanging open in shock as he waited for even further explanation. Surely, this had to be a dream.

Right?

”I thought for sure you wouldn’t want to go out with an old man. ‘Specially not one with a kid. Am I right, or am I right?” His laugh was bitter, not at all the kind of laugh Eren wanted to hear from him. 

And that’s what snapped him out of it.

”Are you fucking kidding me?” Eren hadn’t meant for it to sound as angry as it did, it’s just the way the words tumbled from his lips. “You’re _wrong_. I’ve had this huge fucking crush on you for months now, and you just...” he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in attempt to hide his own embarrasment.

He was startled once again when soft lips pressed against his.

But he wasted no time in kissing back.


	2. Senpai noticed me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a follow up scene taking place directly after the events of chapter one. sorry it's so short!

_Holy shit... This is happening. This is really happening right now._

It was all Eren could think as his lips seemed to mold perfectly to Levi's, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour while his hands couldn't figure out what to do with themselves. Should he tangle his finger's in Levi's hair? Should he rest them on his hips? Would Levi be okay with that? Sure, they were kissing, but how much was too much? How far was too far?

Eren couldn't think clearly enough to do anything. He decided to solely focus on the moment, tasting the nutty sweetness of Chianti still lingering on Levi's lips.

Levi noted Eren's enthusiasm in kissing back, confused as to why the boy seemed so tense. He pulled away reluctantly, staring deeply into wide teal eyes. If he weren't so worried about the possibility of frightening Eren due to the sudden kiss, he might have been amused at the bewildered, starstruck expression on his face.

"Was that okay?" the older asked quietly, slightly out of breath. Eren always seemed to do that to him, stilling his ability to breathe like taking candy from a baby. 

Eren stayed stiff and silent for a moment, speechless as he brought his fingers up to brush against his own lips, feeling tingly and electric. "Yeah." he said finally, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. "Shit, yeah, that was perfect." He could have punched himself as he realized he was acting like a high schooler getting attention from an upperclassman, and quickly tried to reel himself in.

Levi only chuckled, and kissed the young man's cheek when he caught the glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. Turning quickly towards the small form, his cheeks dusted pink when he noticed his daughter had walked into the kitchen. How long she had been standing there, he didn't know. But judging by the small smile on her lips, Levi would say she'd seen enough.

Mikasa padded bare feet further into the room, shining silver eyes dancing as she hugged her father's legs. Her wide gaze found his, giving him a look that Levi could only decipher as hopeful. "Papa, is Eren your boyfriend now?"

Both men's flustered faces were practically glowing scarlet, staring down at the grinning girl wide-eyed before turning back towards each other. Eren cast his eyes away in embarrassment when Levi started to smirk, reaching over to gently take his hand. "That depends on what Eren wants, Mika. Why don't you ask him?" Levi suggested, snickering when his long-time crush's cheeks seemed to burn impossibly brighter.

The four-year-old grabbed the same hand of Eren's that her father was holding, bright stormy eyes meeting with sparkling teal. Eren's heart was pounding ever faster against his ribs, to the point he feared it bursting out of his chest. "Eren, be Papa's boyfriend." she demanded unceremoniously, ignoring the word  _ask_ without a care in the world.

"Mikasa, that's not very--" Levi started to chastise, but Eren shook his head with a chuckle.

"I would love that." he blurted out before the opportunity left him, keeping his gaze locked with the man he had been silently pining after for  _so long._ "If you'll both have me, I would really love that..."

Where Eren's smile was shy and sheepish, Levi's was small and fond. Mikasa's beaming grin was excited and bubbly, the happiest the two men had ever seen her as she launched herself into Eren's arms. The girl giggled cheerfully when the younger man spun her around and kissed her cheeks as he laughed exuberantly, heart fluttering with joy.

Levi's own chest seemed to flutter and swell with unbridled happiness as he watched the two of them. His normally steely eyes softened and shined, the slight curve of his lips prompting his dimples to peek out from pink cheeks that were finally losing their reddened tint. "You two are going to be the death of me..." he whispered wistfully, shaking his head with a soft chuckle.

The brunet's face was still beet red, but he seemed to exude more confidence now. "But you don't mind." he winked with a playful smirk, taking a step forward to kiss his new boyfriend's cheek, only to be surprised by Levi's lips as the man had turned his head to capture his at the last second.

They almost forgot about Mikasa until she started giggling again.

The raven pulled away first, dimples standing out proudly as he smiled the brightest Eren had ever seen. "No. I don't mind at all."


End file.
